User talk:Dracosna
what the hell I've been looking at your contributions for a while now and I have to say I'm extremely confused. Your opinions are, in most cases, absolutely ridiculous. Last time I checked, you thought that Tryndamere is OP which is about as far from the truth as it gets. He is kind of strong at low levels, but he NEVER sees play at higher Elos. Poppy, your other target of choice, does, but saying that she is OP is just pushing it. You never back up your claims. The only thing I've seen your provide anything similar to an argument at is on the topic of Maokai being a tank, where you did raise some valid points, but the way you think he should be built and used is still very far away from how actual good players do it. I was completely stunned by your suggestion that Leona has potential as an AP bruiser. Have you looked at her ratios? She does negligible damage with all spells except her ultimate even with a Rod of Ages and Deathcap - and even with extremely high amounts of AP, she needs to get up close to do any real damage - just like Amumu, except his ratios are actually good and his damage is sustained, not delivered in bursts of high cooldown spells. Her base damage isn't all that great either. Her Innate can only be activated by allies, not by herself. Literally EVERYTHING about her screams "PURE TANK", the only AP items I can imagine being worthwhile on her are a RoA and maybe, maybe a WotA. For the price of a Rabadon's Deathcap, she can have items that will actually help her and her team. You seem like a troll, but I'm inclined to think that you're just a really bad player who thinks that his opinions are somehow worth more than others' just because you played DotA and HoN. This is obviously not the case. You're wrong about most things; that is a fact. You really should stop with your aloofness and, if possible, just go away and stop infesting this otherwise great wiki with your idiotic remarks. Oglokoog 22:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) well ok I tried to be polite and understanding, but the sheer amount of bad that you radiate is unbearable. AP Maokai is ok since he has a few spells with acceptable ratios. AP Cho'Gath is awesome because he gets free health from his ult and works similarly to Alistar in that he is able to disrupt and do damage while still having high survivability. None of that changes the fact that you are a filthy liar. The builds you suggest (especially AP bruiser Leona) would NOT work anywhere near high Elo. I know you probably think that 1000 is "mid Elo" and 1500 is "high Elo", but you've clearly never been even there. Just shut up and spare us from your bullshit. Your counterintuitive builds and the obvious lies that surround them are annoying and disruptive. There is a difference between builds that are untraditional, creative and - to some degree - effective (AP Tristana, AP Galio, AP Tryndamere) and those that are just dumb as fuck. Your ones are, almost without exception, all in the second category. Oglokoog 23:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC)